compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Aiden Cora
"I'm a husband, a brother, and a father... What more could I ask for? My life is perfect." - Aiden Cora "My goal is to make this galaxy a better place." - Aiden Cora, shortly before his death Slavery When Aiden was eight years old his parents were murdered and he was enslaved over a loan that his father failed to pay, and for several years Aiden served his master by fighting small beasts and other slaves. For nine years Aiden was forced to fight in a cage against opponents often large than him or outnumbering him, but his want of freedom for him and a Chiss slave named Errie carried him to victory no matter what the odds. Aiden fought and fought every day he faced a stronger opponent and larger beasts, and as he got older he got taller and stronger. He gained more and more experience using a large variety of weapons, usually blades or short ranged weapons like balanced knives and whips, he also learned very well how to use his surroundings to gain an advantage in fights where he was outnumbered or unarmed. After many years of fighting several times a week, usually fighting without enough time to properly heal, his want for freedom grew and grew until he could stand to be a slave no longer he knew he had to fight for his freedom or live a life of misery. When Aiden was ready he began talking to the Chiss slave Errie, whom he had met when he was first thrown into a fighting cage, about gaining their freedom. However after many days of talk she was not convinced that they could pull it off, Aiden on the other hand would not live another day as a slave and decided to fight for their freedom, even if he had to do it alone. Freedom One day while being escorted to the fighting cage, un bound due to his calm personality and the fact that the guards trusted him to do as told, he decided that the time was now. "I'm sorry." Aiden says to the Trandoshan guards escorting him "What was that?" the main guard asks as he turns in time for Aiden's forehead to come down on his, making a horrible crunch sound as blood runs from the guard's head due to Aiden's horns going into his skull. Aiden quickly grabs the guards whip and wraps it around the other guard's neck, as he stand staring at Aiden to frightened to move, he lets the small Trandoshan fall to the ground and quickly looks around him to make sure no one had seen him take out the guards. Aiden quietly moves to the main hall, which leads to area where people watch his fights. After finding the private booth where his master watches the fights alone or with various women companions he slowly walks up behind his master, who has dismissed the guards to be alone with a women before the fight, as Aiden comes up behind him the man sees him and jumps to his feet. "How did you get up here?" Aiden's master, a small human, asks as the color in his face seems to disappear instantly. "I'm here for our freedom." Aiden says with no emotions showing on his face. The human steps back and pushes the women toward Aiden and tries to make a run for it as he screams frantically for the guards. "Marcos Yurist! Kill him now!" As the man reaches the door two tall, well dressed, Kuati come around the corner with long blades drawn. "Why did you take so long? Kill him, now!" The man growls as he turns and points at Aiden, but his sudden grin turns to a look of horror as Marcos runs his blade through the man's chest. "We can't do that." Marcos says pulling his blade out of the man "We won't watch you torment him anymore, he is our master now." Yurist continues as the small man tries to curse at them, but merely falls to his knees and tumbles backward as he breathes his last breath. "Thank you," Aiden smiles as he realizes it's over and they're free "I plan to leave the planet with Errie, will you two come with us?" Marcos and Yurist turn to each other silently the turn back to Aiden and nod as if they had debated on what to do without words. Life with Mandalore When Aiden and Errie were free they hid on the moon of Dxun hoping to wait out anyone who was looking for them. After several hours of looking to find shelter Aiden and the others came across a dead Mandalorian, which intrigued Aiden since he was unfamiliar to Mandalorians. After examining the body Aiden noticed that the man had only died moments before their arrival and was clutching a com unit in his hand, which Aiden took and tested immediately. After a few hours of trying to get a reply on the comlink Aiden is startled to see that he is surrounded by a group of Mandalorians who were armed to the teeth, after being arrested and questioned Aiden distracts the guard with questions of his own about Mandalore and the Mandalorian society, and after many hours of talking to the men he was freed and joined the Mandalorian Navy. Sadly Aiden felt out of place around his Vode and was criticized for his use of long range weapons and love for flight, Which in turn caused him to leave and join the Trade Federation. Aiden still has many Vode within Mandalore and supports them in his own way. Life in the Trade Federation After many years of roaming the galaxy, and barely having enough credits to survive, Aiden stumbled upon a man named Bren Morgarr. The current Viceroy of the Trade Federation, Bren talked with Aiden for a while as their ships flew by each other, he answered Aiden's many questions about the Trade Federation and before long Aiden and his crew had joined the trade federation, turning their life of poverty into one of adventure and prosperity. When Aiden reached the Trade Federation Naval Academy he was in awe by the sheer brilliance of the city around it, the many various species, and the droids which marched in amazing unison. Aiden was more amazed by the droids which seemed to have as many varieties as there are races in the city. It wasn't long before Aiden got ahold of some scraped droids which he pulled apart to make two new pit droids of his own. Off Duty Fun While Aiden was a honored and respectable solider, he also had quite a fun side. Aiden was there when the Lucky Selkath Tavern burnt down. Mike Que-Kara was holding him a wedding reception there, all was well when a bar fight broke out. Hjrool was so drunk he starting shooting around at everything, but when the shot nearly missed Bren Morgarr, The Viceroy took out his blaser and fired at a barrel of Selkathian Ale behind Hjrool.. that caused Hjrool to jump and shoot at the stack of barrels of Ale and the whole pub caught ablaze. It was a wedding reception no-one, especially Mike, would ever forget. =Death= Aiden served the Trade Federation Navy until the day he left this galaxy. He was on vacation, he had just boarded the AC Kara, named for his close friend Mike Que-Kara, and punched in the co-ordinates for his love, Errie. This is when tragedy struck... Aiden just finished informing Errie of his visit, when he punched in co-ordinates to the sublight drive. When he sat down for dinner. The steaks were just right, and he was sipping on a glass of wine when the alarms went off. Aiden ran to the cockpit to find out his arch-nemesis Adam Flynn, the murderer of Aiden's Friend David Kellar, had rigged the ship. He had intercepted the communications between Aiden and Errie and had beamed a virus to his ship. Adam had changed the co-ords to that of the sun, and if Aiden did anything to tinker with the ship, it would explode. So Aiden spoke with Errie one last time, not mentioning his fate, just saying au revoir. He messaged his best friends, his "brothers", Mike Que-Kara and Dac Kain. Then he sat down. In the cabin and finished to eat, he felt the ship get hotter and hotter. He was drinking some wine when the ship suddenly become engulfed in flame. Aiden Cora was dead. Legacy Today Aiden spends his time at the bottom of the Hrakert Rift on Mannan. He may be buried but that does not mean his impact still isn't felt throughout the galaxy. At the funeral there were many touching memories and speeches from friends and co-workers alike. However, not everyone was sad to see him go, as Ganio Lank spat on Aiden's casket. Aiden was laid to rest by his close friend Mike Que-Kara. "Well I have no home, being raised as a slave I never learned the concept...but if I were to die, I would want to be left alone to my ship, to stay among the stars...the closest to home I ever got..." - Aiden Cora discussing the possibilities of death with Berth Zumdin Category:Individuals Category:Zabrak Category:Deceased Individuals